Friends Or Foes
by Gloomy-Kid-609-Biter-108
Summary: A kid wanting new friends but it seems impossible, until two new kids transferred to his school. Will each of them become friends or will they not? It seems difficult to open up when you had changed.


One day at Morning, I woke up Early then I went to school, people are scared of me I don't know why but I just ignored them. When I went to Class everybody noticed me but didn't greet me. They were looking straight at me. They had frightened faces because of me. I tried to make friends with them but nobody would respond to my request. I was so lonely nobody to be with, nobody to play with, and nobody at all.

I always looked at the window, wondering if someone could be friends with me, I never actually paid attention to class hours but I study during free times. I never experienced to play with anybody I only play with myself. When I was used to be being alone I never requested anybody to be friends with me again. Still everybody was scared of me. When two new boys went to our school, they were trying to be friends with the other kids in school but nobody responded to be there friend. They never tried to ask me but I never tried to ask them. When I was going to go home I tried to stay at the School Roof. I always stayed there just to study. Sometimes I train there also.

It was night that time I tried to sleep there, on the roof, but when I heard something, two voices, I just had to find out what it is. I went down stairs with my Tonfas & a Flash Light with me.

I looked through the classes, Comfort Rooms, Stairs, Hallways, Everywhere. I know it's not a ghost nor a monster nor a specific Scary Thing. I also know that it might be an Animal or a Human or Something. I tried to pass the hallway where it is dark & no Light at all then when I went there I heard the noise getting louder & louder. I heard it loud & clear at the only door at the hallway.I heard it loud & clear at the only door at the hallway. When I opened it I saw the two new boys that just transferred to our school. I helped them to get out of the school but the Flash Light was dead. I tried to open it but there was no more light. I & the two boys tried to think of a plan but our plans are difficult. We tried to follow the moonlight but it failed. We tried to sense the Passages but it failed. We got trapped. I know I memorized the school building but even though I try to get them out even if it's dark I know that someone could get lost. We were close to the roof top of our School Bldg.

I tried to bring them there so I did. They were happy that they are outside even though they are not below they are still happy. I only stayed at the place where I left my bag & they were looking around, the other Boy said "Wow! It's so wonderful up here! It's like I could see everything above here!"

The other one said "Hmmm... The Air is so cool, the sites are wonderful, and the place is also cozy..."

They were all happy but not me. I never showed them a smile at all. I just stared below to look at the sites. I didn't care at all; I didn't even care if somebody is with me. They tried to cheer me up but I just ignored them.

They tried & tried to make me happy but still nothing then I asked "Why are u guys trying to cheer me up?" Then they both said "Well, we want you to be happy that's all" I was confused at 1st but I didn't care about it anyway.

They introduced their names to me "Hi my name is Mukuro" said the Boy & the other said "Hi my name is Dino" so they were Mukuro & Dino.

I didn't really care much but I said "Hello, my name is Kyouya" they wanted to talk to me but I just ignored them still they were still trying & trying to be Friends with me.

I just read & read until they'll leave me. They were very tired & wanted to sleep I saw them laying on the floor looking at the stars they are really having fun but I just read & read until they fall asleep. I was getting sleepy to so I lie on the ground & look at the stars but looking at the stars didn't cheer me up at all. While I was looking at the stars I wonder that how people felt happy. Be Friends with me. I just read & read until they'll leave me. They were very tired & wanted to sleep I saw them laying on the floor looking at the stars they are really having fun but I just read & read until they fall asleep. I was getting sleepy to so I lie on the ground & look at the stars but looking at the stars didn't cheer me up at all. While I was looking at the stars I wonder that how people felt happy.

I never felt happiness before only sadness but when Dino & Mukuro went to my school I still wonder that Why I felt this way. I didn't understand it at all but I just ignored the feeling & sleep. It was Saturday morning Dino & Mukuro are still sleeping but I didn't wake them up. I just stood up & went down stairs to get outside. It was very bright that time but good thing there were no Sakura Trees or I would stayed at the school roof.

I went home & looked at the window, I was looking at the sky seeing the sun, clouds, birds flying then I looked below I saw many children playing, people talking, walking, running & other more. I felt really lonely but I didn't care about my loneliness. I just studied & studied until I was tired. I went to bed & rested for a while after a few minutes later; I opened my eyes & saw Dino & Mukuro. I don't know how they got into my place but they were just waiting & staring at me while I'm asleep.

I was really mad so I said to them "Get out of my room or else I'll Bite you to Death!" so they went out.

I thought I showed them cruelty, making them leave just for nothing; I just stayed at my room until they left. I opened the door but still they didn't leave.

I asked them "Why are you guys here? What's your problem anyway?"

Mukuro replied "We just wanted to say Thank you because you helped us at school"

I was surprised a bit of what they said but I didn't responded I just closed the door shut, And left them there.

I didn't realize that someone would be nice to me. I just ignored the kindness & I only thought about myself then I remembered something I remembered that I was also trying to find a friend but nobody responded to my request but somebody else asked me a request to be friends with them but I didn't responded. I opened the door & asked them one more time "Why are you guys following me? Are you guys trying to make friends with me?"

They were thinking at 1st but then "Yeah, were kind of asking you to be friends with us" Dino said.

"We saw you very alone & we thought that you needed friends so we tried to make friends with you" Mukuro added. I was very confused about them but they still tried their best just to be Friends with me.

I was very happy for what I heard but I never felt this feeling not even once.

"So you guys really wanted to be friends with me?" I said.

"If you want it but if you don't we understand" They answered.

I was going to say no but I still said "Sure, you guys can be my friends I don't even mind it at all." They were so happy for what they heard & they hugged me so tight that it's like, I can't even breathe. It was ok with me if they hug me tight as long as they are happy. I was happy but I tried not to show them a smile or a laugh. It was now decided that were friends.

It was night, I looked at the window & said to myself "Will this Friendship Last? Will these feelings hide forever? Why am I feeling this anyway? Unlike the other times that I had I never felt this way before. Well anyway who would know maybe my questions will be answered & some of my questions will not." after that I slept. It was Sunday Morning a bright sun is showing at my face & the birds are chirping to wake people up. I was in a hurry to take a bath & dress myself up. I went outside & I walked for a while. I saw many people happy, sad, angry, & many other emotions that I never felt before. After, when I was done strolling I went to a cliff to see the Namimori

The wind blow trough me, the trees rustled, the birds chirped, the sun shined. Everything was quiet I was so relaxed but still I kept wondering of the same thoughts that I had been thinking for some quite long time. It was not important much but I still keep it in my mind. I always stayed at that cliff just to relax & to find peace & quiet but sometimes even I stayed there just to solve my problems some of my problems cannot be solved. There are many things about life that I didn't know about but this is my past story.


End file.
